Coffee, Confusion and Youkai, Oh My!
by Rejected Angel
Summary: ONE-SHOT While back in her own time, Kagome bumps into someone strangely familiar, literally! Just how many people that she met in the Sengoku Jidai are still alive, anyway?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: This is not an AU, just a little one-shot interlude. I know the idea of a person who knows Kagome still being alive in the present is a very often used plot, but I hope mine is a little original. This is my first ever Inuyasha fic, and I hope to make all the characters as IC as possible. Please bear in mind that the person who she meets will be acting rather OOC, I'm sure everyone could do a little self exploration in the course of 500 years. And no, this person is not a reincarnation.

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Coffee, Confusion and Youkai, Oh My!

Kagome sighed sadly, she was sure that she had just flunked another test. No matter how hard she tried, studying in the Sengoku Jidai was practically impossible. With everyone around her bickering about something or other, and the ever present threat of Naraku and other youkai attacking them, it was incredibly difficult to concentrate.

All she really wanted to do was go home, have a nice hot bath, eat some Oden and go to sleep. She gave another defeated sigh,

_I don't know what I'll do if I don't get into high school..._

Her mind turned to Inuyasha and the others, who were probably waiting impatiently for her to return. She drew a mental picture of what was going on; Shippou taunting Inuyasha, Inuyasha hitting Shippou on the head, Miroku touching Sango in inappropriate areas of her body, Sango banging Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu…she sweat dropped inwardly.

_That is…if I live that long._

She continued to trudge down the hall, lost in her own thoughts when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Oi! Kagome-chan, wait up!" She turned around to see Eri and Yuka running towards her with Ayumi not far behind.

"How did you find the test?" asked Eri curiously, but the she knew the answer by Kagome's demeanor almost instantly. "Not too good, huh?" Kagome gave her a weak smile,

"No, terrible." Just then Ayumi arrived,

"They've been giving us a lot of easy tests lately haven't they?" Eri and Yuka gave her death glares and Kagome's eyes went to the floor. Ayumi blinked for a few moments before she caught on, "Oh…Gomen ne, Kagome! I didn't realize…" She trailed off. Kagome managed another weak smile.

"That's alright…it's not your fault that I've missed so much school. I'm sure I'd have found it easy if I hadn't been sick so much too." The three girls exchanged glances before Yuka spoke up,

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up Kagome-chan, lets go to a movie!" All three grabbed her arms and started to lead her out of the school.

"H-Hey…wait!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"No buts Kagome-chan! You need to take some time off!" said Eri in a commanding tone. She couldn't help but smile at her friends' concern.

_Oh well…I guess I can say goodbye to my quite evening alone!_

It was 7 o' clock when the three girls finally decided that Kagome had taken enough of a 'break'. However, by now they were already a quite few blocks away from the shrine, meaning it would take Kagome about 45 minutes to walk home.

"Bye guys, thanks for the movie and lunch!" The four girls began to depart, and Kagome was grateful to finally be alone. She couldn't say that she hadn't had any fun, even if she had not been in the mood for a movie. It had been good to relax in front of a nice, mindless comedy. Lunch had been far less enjoyable, mainlybecause Eri and Yuka kept pestering her about her 'selfish, rude, violent and jealous boyfriend'. The last thing she had wanted to think about today had been her relationship with Inuyasha.

She stopped by a pay phone to call her mother, she needed to tell her what was going on.

"Hai mama, I'll be home at about 7:45...Hai...Hai, see you later!" She hung up the telephone and began to make her way home. She was passing a cafe, lost in her own thoughts when she collided with something, or rather, someone. She felt something something warm and wet against her skin, and realised it was coffee.

"Gomen ne, I feel like such a klutz." She looked up to see a handsome man with short black hair and blue eyes looking down at her. He offered her a hand and she accepted it gratefully. When she was standing she got a better look at his face. There was something very familiar about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh dear," He said, looking her up and down, "I appear to have spilled me latte all over you!" She couldn't help but notice a fleeting look of recognition that he gave her.

_That's odd, I'm sure we've never met before...I might have imagined it..._

He spoke Japanese fluently, but she could hear that he had a British accent to it. That was another thing that was familiar to her, his voice.

However, before she could speculate any farther,the mancut through her thoughts when he said, "Well, the least I can do is take you to get you a new shirt; that one will definitely be stained. And I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't treat you to some dinner." Kagome blinked several times. Was he being serious? It almost sounded as though he was flirting with her, but she could tell by his tone that he wasn't.

"That really won't be necessary."

He gave her a small smile and began to lead her towards the nearest clothing store."No, I insist."

Kagome sighed. Who was this guy?

Ten minutes later Kagome had a brand new white shirt, and was sitting down at a cafe with the mysterious man. They had both ordered their meals and he was trying to start a conversation.

"So, Kagome, tell me about yourself." Kagome couldn't help but blush...why was he being so generous?

"Ah...Well, my name is Hagurashi Kagome, I'm 15 years old...I, uh...what's your name?" She wasn't sure she wanted to tell this stranger too much.

"Takeshi Shiuzaki, I just came back to Japan after being abroad."

_So…that would explain the accent._

She smiled, "You were in England I presume?" He gave a small sound of assent and seemed to think for a moment. Again she was struck by the nagging sensation that she _knew _him from somewhere. She frowned, it was like a big needle at the back of her mind.

"Is something the matter, Higurashi-san?" She snapped out of her reverie to look at him.

"Oh no…nothing's wrong. Um…what are you doing back in Japan Shiuzaki-san?" He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at her.

"Well, I was born here for one thing. But for about half my life I've been traveling the world. I recently established an independent historical society and have come here to investigate some things." He stopped talking, allowing her to digest the information.

_Been traveling the world for about half his life…he can't be older than twenty-five! I wonder if he dropped out of school or something…_

"Eh…I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" He sighed and looked out of the window.

"Lets just say I'm older than I look." She frowned slightly but did not press further.

_I wonder why he won't say how old he is…_

Their food arrived and they ate in silence.

After the meal they walked out of the café. Shiuzaki seemed incredibly curious about her.

"So, where do you live Higurashi-san?" Kagome couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was prying, what the heck did he need to know that for?

"Well, I live at a shrine a few blocks from here." He blinked a few times in surprise,

"A shrine, huh? Does this shrine have a concealed well and a holy tree?" It was her turn to be surprised, how did he know that?

"Y-yes! How did you know?" He gave her a smile,

"It just so happens that I came here to check out that particular shrine, that's why I'm in this part of Tokyo! I was going there tonight actually…why don't I drive you home?" She frowned slightly, he didn't _seem_ dangerous. Anyway, if he did try anything funny she DID know how to fight back. She smirked to herself, all that time in the Sengoku Jidai had paid off for something.

"Sure, why not?" She couldn't help but catch the slight sparkle in his eyes. There was nothing malicious there, but definitely something mischievous.

He began to lead her to his car, which was a black, expensive looking model. He opened the front door to allow her in.

The drive to the shrine took place in relative silence, the only talking taking place when he asked her a question about herself. Once there they got out and made their way up the stairs which lead to the shrine. He continued walking with her until they got to the front door. Kagome rang the doorbell and her mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello Kagome!" Her gaze slid over to Shiuzaki, "And who might this handsome young man be?" He flashed a charming smile and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Takeshi Shiuzaki, I presume you are Kagome's mother? After all, you can see where she gets her beauty from." The last sentence made Kagome blush beet red, but her mother's countenance remained calm.

"And how is it that you have come to be here, Takeshi-san?" His gaze never left her eyes.

"I accidentally bumped into your daughter and ruined her shirt with my coffee. So, I decided it would only be right if I bought her a new one and treated her to dinner. Of course, when I found out that she lived at the very shrine that I came to Tokyo to investigate, I thought it would save us both some time if I drove her home." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled,

"I understand, but could you please come back tomorrow afternoon. My father is tired and may not be in the right state of mind to answer your questions. But still, thank you very much for all you've done for my daughter!" She had expected him to look disappointed, but he only smiled and turned to leave. Her mother went back into the house and Kagome glanced one more time at his retreating form.

She found that he too was looking back at her. And what she saw made her gasp. Instead of short black hair and blue eyes, he now had short white hair and golden eyes. Not only that, but there was a crescent moon on his forehead and two purple markings on each cheek. He only smiled and continued to walk away. Just as quickly, his hair was back to normal.

It was then that his face clicked in her mind,

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" She shook her head, she must have been imagining things, "It's not like he'd associate with worthless _humans_ anyway." She muttered under her breath as she turned to go into her house.

"Lets just say," came an amused voice form behind her, "That you humans proved yourselves to me when you invented Ramen." Her head snapped up and she whirled around, only to find that there was nobody there.

She trudged up to her room and collapsed on her bed, drained. Had that really been Sesshoumaru? And if so, just how many of the other youkai she knew were still alive? She shook her head and sighed, she really didn't want to think about it right now. But still, hadn't he been acting awfully _nice_ for Sesshoumaru? And more to the point, he had used more than two facial expressions throughout the evening.

She grumbled into her pillow, she suddenly felt like watching another movie.

THE END

A/N: So, what do you think? No too bad for my first try at Inuyasha? Terrible? R&R please, and tell me what you think!


End file.
